Ouran high school host club truth or dare
by EdandAlscatLovesRyouBakura
Summary: the host club has some time before thier guests arrive. and poor Haruhi has taught the members how to play truth or dare. you guess the outcome lol.


1*****************************************************************************

Well Im finally posting another fic (OH MY GOSH!) I know anyway enjoy.

*****************************************************************************

Truth or Dare...Ouran Host Club Style

Narrator: It was a normal day for Haruhi Fugioka, unfortunately for her normal was, well...

Tamaki: Haruhi! I have a great idea lets all play a commoners game you taught us until our guests arrive, Iv always wanted to play that dare and truth game.

Haruhi: First of all sempai its called truth or dare and I guess we could play, you all know how to play right?

All: (shake thier heads)

Haruhi: well its simple ( explains rules) ok get it?

All: (nod)

Tamaki: Its settled then and as king I will go first. (Points at Haruhi) my wonderful daughter truth or dare?

Haruhi: lets see. Truth.

Tamaki: Do you like me?

Haruhi: (blinks) well of course I like you sempai.

Tamaki: (spins around) Yippie! My daughter likes me!

Kyouya: Tamaki stop being an idiot its Haruhis turn now.

(Tamaki sits down)

Haruhi: thanks Kyouya-sempai, and truth or dare?

Kyouya: Truth.

Twins: Make sure you choose something good.

Haruhi: Have you ever been in love?

(All Stare at Kyouya)

Kyouya: Yes, only once when I was 5 I feel in love with my first credit card, but it lasted only a day.

Hunny: cool.

Haruhi: I don't think that counts.

Kyouya: well what ever its my turn , Kaoru which one?

Kaoru: truth.

Tamaki: when is someone going to do a dare I wanna see a dare?!

Kyouya shut up tamaki, now kaoru have you and hikaru ever kissed?

( they look at kaoru with huge freaked out eyes)

kaoru: well... um yyeah twice.

Hikaru: kaoru!

Kaoru: sorry its part of the game I had to tell.

Haruhi: mind if I ask why?

Kaoru: its not what you think. The first time was when we were around 8 or 9 we wanted to know what it was like because all the kids were taking about their first kiss. It was just a small peck ok.

Hunny: (flowers fluttering around him) What about the second time Kao-chan?

Mori: yeah.

Tamaki: (leans in) yes what about it?

Kaoru: we did that one about a week ago. We were bored plus we figured that if we took a picture the club could make a profit off it. In fact here this is the photo.

( shows picture of Hikaru on top of Kaoru. Hikaru has his shirt open and kaoru has his off. Hikaru is lightly kissing kaoru and his right hand is holding up both of kaoru's wrists. His left is on kaoru's chest.)

Kyouya: wow who knew you guys had it in you. ( takes picture) I'll make copies of this. Man this will make a fortune! ( his eyes sparkle a bit and he takes out his calculator)

Haruhi: (whispers in Hikaru's ear are you guys really...

Hikaru: oh no our bond is very strong but im not "in love" with my brother. Like kaoru said we were bored, and we knew it would make a lot of money. Just look at kyouya, besides im straight well at least bi im not sure. I don't count kaoru because it was for fun and our bond is something no one will ever understand.

Haruhi: ok but what about Kaoru?

Hikaru: well he might get mad if I tell you but, I'll trust you. Kaoru is gay. Just don't tell anyone else he wants to "come out during the club fair in a few weeks.

Kyouya: not to interrupt but Kaoru is about to start.

Hikaru: sorry kaoru ( hugs brother)

Kaoru: its ok hikaru (hug back)

Hunny: can I have cake?

Mori: gets hunny cake)

Hunny: yea!!! thank you takashi! ( eats cake) cake cake cake!!!

Kaoru: hunny-sempai truth or dare?

Hunny: ( looks at usa-chan) what do you think usa-chan? Ok I do that one. I want a dare Kor-chan!

Tamaki: Yes! Some choose dare!!!

Haruhi: hold yourself together semapi.

Kaoru: ok I dare you to not to eat cake for the rest of the day.

( they all make horrified faces)

Tamaki: are you crazy?!!

Hunny: huuuuu, awww iii hate you Kao-chan!!!!

Hikaru: hehe good one kaoru..

Hunny: I'll get you back! ( eyes glow red)

Tamaki: uh oh the beast has been released! ( wimpers)

Hunny: (points at Hikaru) T or D hika-chan!?

Hikaru: dare of course.

Hunny: I dare you to punch Kao-chan in the tummy! And it has to be hard kay. ( evil like flowers float around him)

Twins: WHAT!

Hikaru: bbut oh come on sempai.

Tamaki: you have to do it hikaru.

Hikaru: fine (raises fist) POW!

( punch lands)

Kaoru: AHHH!

Hikaru: im so sorry kaoru (trembles)

Kaoru: don't worry Hikaru ( kisses hikaru's checks and starts huggin him)

Hikaru: (hugs back and kisses Kaoru's check) KAORU!

Kaoru: HIKARU!

Kyouya: its your turn now Hikaru.

Hikaru: oh right. Lets see. Haruhi T or D

Haruhi: truth.

Hikaru: what is your impression of the Tamaki-sempai?

Haruhi:(says the following very bluntly) Lets see, hes loyal, kind, and caring. But he's also too over dramantic and obnoxious.

Tamaki: my daughter thinks thats. (wimpers) MAMA!!! ( goes into sulk mode)

Kyouya: (sigh) listen daddy as the um mother I sugest that you stop being an idot.

Hunny: Don't worry Tama-chan haru-chan also thinks your caring too.

Tamaki: ( goes out of sulk mode) and thats an importand factor of a loving father!

(Hugs Haruhi)

Haruhi: Tamkaki um I cant breath.

Tamaki ( lets go)

Haruhi: thank you. Oh mori-sempai truth or dare.

Mori: ... D.

Haruhi: ok I dare you to preform the chicken dance.

All: ( brust out in laughter)

Mori: ( does chicken dance and loves it) na na na na na na I don't want to a chicken I don't want to be a duck so I shake my butt (clap clap clap)

All: (more laughter) that was great.

Hunny: can you teach me that Takashi?

Mori: yeah Mistkuni.

Mori: ... Kyouya ... truth od dare.

Kyouya : truth

Mori:...whats you secret ambition?

Kyouya: to open up a commoners heath clinic.

Tamaka: Praise the commoners!

Kyouya: (ahem) well tamaki you know the question.

Tamaki: yes Kyouya I pick dare!

Kyouya: I dare you not to speak for ten whole minutes. And if you fail I will throw awayKuma-chan.

Tamaki: (automatically shuts up, but struggles)

Kyouya: well our guests will arrive soon. So ever get ready.

Narrator: and Kyouya was right the guests arrived one minute latar. Tamaki made the deadline on his dare (barely) and Haruhi decided never to tell the club about commoners games again.

THE END.

*************************************************

Well thats its hope you enjoined and for those who don't know Kuma-chan is the name of Tamaki's bear.

************************************************************************


End file.
